


Yellow-Green

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A second gathering, Beginnings, Early Barrissoka, F/F, Ficlet, Kyber Crystals, Respite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Ahsoka Tano thinks on the crystal for her second lightsaber, as she keeps the darkness at bay.





	Yellow-Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt by Merfilly.
> 
> Barrissoka suggestiveness, but nothing explicit, or even mature.

The young woman holds the crystal in her hand. She closes her eyes as she feels the warmth flowing from the crystal’s place in the Force through her body.

In her mind, she knows that the crystal has no inherent warmth; no worldly warmth of its own.

She smiles to herself. This is her crystal, harvested by her own mind and her own hands. 

Much as her first one had been on her Gathering, now contained in her first lightsaber.

She opens her mind to the Force, as she thinks of the blade. 

She only sees a bright yellow-green light. Her eyes snap open.

She looks down at the smooth yellow-green skin of the young woman’s back lying next to her on the improvised pallet. Her hands trace the smoothness as the Mirialan stirs. 

She carefully places the crystal on the small shelf of the tiny closet.

A small room where two young women attempt to keep the darkness at bay.

The young apprentice sighs and checks her comm. Only a few hours before the younglings and padawans on the punishment list will rattle the door and wonder why it is locked from within.

She lies back. The young woman shifts and moves against her, sliding her yellow-green warmth against her own, cooler skin. 

Sleep will not find Ahsoka Tano, this morning, as she looks at her crystal. Her eyes are troubled as the young woman murmurs against her skin.

Of the promise and the pain of the yellow-green light.


End file.
